Desde el mismísimo Infierno
by NaruSaku'sFan
Summary: Hiruma resultó herido en un importante partido, lo que lo había obligado a abandonar el campo de juego. El verle sufriendo de esa forma sin duda había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero Mamori acompañaría a su querido demonio hasta el final...


_Hola, yo aquí de nuevo trayendo un nuevo Hirumamo! Al parecer en español no hay muchos fics de la pareja, así que intentaré contribuir lo más que pueda para que día a día aumenten más y más (:_

_La idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo el manga (capítulo 265, si no lo has leído aún, te recomiendo que no leas mi fic por posible _**spoiler**_) y también añadí un par de viñetas a las que se hacía alusión en ese mismo (capítulo 9, pero supongo que todos lo han leído)._

_En fin, no agrego mucho más... sólo espero que disfruten el shoot tanto como yo lo hice mientras lo escribía. Nos leemos en un par de líneas abajo :D_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad de las mentes maestras Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Mutara._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span>"Desde el mismísimo Infierno"<span>

¿Dolor? Ella lo había experimentado una infinidad de veces, al igual que todo ser vivo en el mundo. El dolor es una vivencia personal, debido a que cada uno lo entiende, lo siente y lo soporta de acuerdo a sus previas experiencias con él. Por eso mismo, para ella no era un sentimiento nuevo. Lo había sentido en toda su cabalidad cuando atropellaron a su gatito a sus siete años, o cuando le comunicaron el fallecimiento de su abuela paterna a los doce. Y a pesar de eso, ahora se hallaba ante una de las, sin duda, experiencias más dolorosas de toda su vida.

Ella tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre ese partido contra los Hakushū Dinosaurs en cuanto Hiruma puso un pie sobre el campo. Lo sabía, Gaou Rikiya iba a por él, era su _blanco_. Y aunque en un inicio pudo manejarlo, sólo basto un milisegundo de descuido para que él fuera víctima de la fuerza sobrehumana de esa bestia de Gaou.

Y ahora se hallaba allí, al lado de Hiruma, quién se encontraba recostado en una camilla, con su brazo derecho vendado y un paño frío sobre sus ojos, para intentar palear el dolor. Mamori sostenía delicadamente su mano izquierda con ambas manos, para darle fuerza, para que así supiera que estaba con él y que iba a estarlo hasta el final.

Pero a pesar de que ese paño frío cubría gran parte de su rostro, ella podía verlo. Podía ver el dolor que estaba intentando ocultar, lo transmitía por la forma en que apretaba sus dientes, "_¿por qué siempre intentas quedar como el chico fuerte?"_

—No llores, maldita manager— logró articular las palabras, a pesar de su deplorable aspecto.

"_¿Ella?¿Llorar?"_ Pues sí, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de las incontables lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas, y que, aunque intentaba silenciar sus sollozos, no podía detener el temblor de su cuerpo, que se transmitía al rubio por el contacto de sus manos.

—No estoy llorando—la joven muchacha despegó-muy en contra de su voluntad-una mano de las del demonio y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente, con la manga de su blusa.

—No mientas, jodida manager, sino no habrías quitado tu mano para limpiar la evidencia en tu rostro—_"Que tonta, Hiruma es un demonio, y como tal, siempre lo sabe y se percata de todo, incluso de un detalle, como el que estuve llorando…a pesar de su insoportable dolor"._

En ese instante sintió que la mano del muchacho se soltaba de entre las suyas, se quitaba el trapo de su rostro, lleno de dolor y comenzaba a reincorporarse, con clara intención de ponerse de pie y salir andando al campo de juego.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?¡Es imposible que puedas regresar al campo con ese brazo! Yo voy a…—"_¿realmente piensa que en su estado actual puede poner un pie en el campo? Ni siquiera sería capaz de recibir el balón luego del snap, no con su brazo derecho totalmente inutilizable"._

—Tercera pregunta—murmuró el rubio.

—¿Tercera?¿Pregunta…?— realmente la intervención Hiruma la había perturbado. _"Es posible que el dolor sea tan grande para ti, que estés comenzando a divagar y a decir cosas sin sentido?"_

—¿Existen idiotas en la NFL que continúan jugando un partido… a pesar de tener un hueso roto?¿Verdadero o Falso? —la mirada del demonio era siniestra, algo planeaba.

—Ya veo… Si la respuesta es verdadero volverás al campo de juego, ¿no, Hiruma-kun? —"_este demonio… sin duda es terco, aunque esté sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida quiere volver a ese maldito juego. Pero no dejaré que bajo ninguna circunstancia regrese al partido" _—Falso.

—Fallaste, yo gané—Hiruma se reincorporaba de la camilla—Así que tal como prometiste, serás una persona obediente.

"_¿Tal como yo lo prometí?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>—Pero no podemos correr todo el tiempo sin pasar el balón ¿Aunque queden 10 yardas en la tercera jugada?— Se preguntaba Kurita<p>

—¿Crees que alguno sería capaz de recibir un pase? —contraatacaba Hiruma.

—¿Tercera Jugada?—Sena no entendía nada de la discusión, después de todo acababa de entrar al mundo del Fútbol Americano.

—Te lo explicaré—dijo amablemente Kurita.

—Yo se lo explicaré, ayer me pasé todo el día leyendo esto—lo interrumpió Mamori. Sacó un manual con las reglas del Americano de su bolso, para enseñárselo a Sena.

—¿Estás diciendo que has sido capaz de aprender todas las reglas en un solo día?—responde burlonamente Hiruma.

—Lo recuerdo todo—_"¿quién se cree que es para venir a poner mis dichos en duda? ¡Por supuesto que las memoricé todas!."_

—Te haré tres preguntas de nivel avanzado—Tras esa frase, su rostro adquirió una expresión demoníaca, y agarró su preciada AK-47—Si respondes mal a alguna de ellas, dejarás de llevarme siempre la contraria.

—Eh, me parece bien. Pero si por el contrario respondo bien a todas, ¡Tendrás que prometerme que dejarás de molestar a Sena!—Extrañamente Mamori era una de las pocas personas que podía hacerle frente al demonio, y aunque no tenía cómo defenderse ante su arma de fuego, agarró con mucha fuerza la escoba con la que estaba haciendo la limpieza.

—Primera pregunta, ¿Cuántos metros hay en 10 yardas?—_first down_ _for Hiruma._

—Eso es muy fácil, son aproximadamente 9 metros_—"yo ganaré y tendrás que dejar de molestar a Sena"._

—Esa respuesta no me sirve—Hiruma apuntó su arma directamente a la cabeza de Mamori—Tienes que decirme el numero exacto—_second down_ _for Hiruma_—con decimales incluidos.

—¡Pero eso no es relevante en las Reglas del Fútbol Americano!—Mamori estaba segura de haber leído eso, de todas formas. Así que busco y rebuscó la información en su cabeza, hasta encontrarla—9,440189 metros.

—Durante un partido— La ira de Hiruma era evidente—¿Cuándo se intercambian las posiciones de ataque y defensa? —_third down for Hiruma_.

Mamori dijo todas y cada una de las formas en que se provocaba el cambio de la ofensiva y la defensiva, para desgracia de Hiruma.

—Última pregunta_—"sólo una más y dejarás a Sena en paz"._

—Hey, salgamos a entrenar—el rubio se dirigió al lineman y al running back de Deimon y salió del Club sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención a la chica.

* * *

><p>—<em>fourth down and touchdown for Hiruma Yoichi<em>—escupió presumidamente el chico demonio.

—Eres un idiota… _—"Eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, la verdad ni yo lo recordaba… quizás, sólo quizás, yo le importo un poquito a Hiruma como para que haya guardado ese momento en su memoria"—_Recordar algo como eso…

—Mantén tu promesa, aprieta fuertemente los vendajes, maldita manager—Victoria aplastante del Demonio.

—Si respondía "falso" me ibas a salir con esto, y si respondía "verdadero" ibas a salir al campo sin miramientos_—"ingenioso, bastante ingenioso Hiruma-kun"_ —No podría haberte detenido de ninguna forma, ¿no?

—kekeke, mis probabilidades de ganar eran de 100%—se reía burlón—Ahora venda mi brazo izquierdo también, si quiero poder lanzar un pase con los huesos rotos de mis dos brazos, voy a necesitar que les apliques mucha fuerza a mis vendajes.

—¿Tu brazo izquierdo también está roto? — _"Dios mío... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_

—…—no hubo respuesta del demonio.

—¿Y por que no me lo dijiste?—_"Siempre estás intentando quedar como un demonio fuerte, y lo eres… pero también eres un humano, todos tenemos derecho a mostrarnos débiles de vez en cuando… hasta tú, querido Hiruma-kun"._

—Porque habrías soltado mi mano…—dijo, en voz muy baja. Fue más bien como un murmullo, lo que hizo pensar a Mamori que quizás ella se había imaginado tal frase, porque… _"¿De que le serviría a Hiruma que yo estuviera sujetando su mano entre las mías?"._

La muchacha terminó de vendar ambos brazos del quarterback, tal y como él le había dicho. Lo ayudó a ponerse nuevamente su protección, su polera y se trajo con ella el casco de Hiruma. _"En tu estado ni siquiera puedes cargar tu casco, ¿y aún así pretendes volver al juego, recibir ese maldito balón y dar pases?¡Estás demente!"._

—Espera—Mamori vio como Hiruma se dirigía a la puerta, y antes de que llegara a ella, lo paró, aún con el casco del rubio entre sus manos. El quarterback se volteó y esperó a que ella hablara, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se acercó a él, se puso de puntitas y disminuyó la distancia entre sus labios. Bastó un leve roce para que se transmitieran todo lo que sentían en aquel momento. Miedo, pasión, dolor, valentía, angustia, esperanza. Cuando creyeron que lo habían dicho todo a través de ese beso, separaron sus labios y Mamori miró fijamente a Hiruma a los ojos.

—Cuenta la leyenda, que por los pasillos del Instituto Deimon deambula el comandante del infierno, perturbando la tranquilidad del alumnado. Hasta la fecha, aún no existe algo que él no haya ganado. Pero ahora, una joven acaba de hacer que el Demonio pierda uno de sus besos. ¿Qué harás al respecto?—Mamori dijo esas palabras con sumo cuidado, no quería arruinar el momento. A demás, intentó con todas sus fuerzas que su voz no se quebrara, ya que luego de aquel beso sentía que su voz saldría temblorosa, y aún se encontraba algo mareada.

—La leyenda es verídica—una sonrisa demoníaca se dibujó en el rostro del rubio— El Demonio nunca pierde, ni siquiera un jodido beso.

—Entonces sal al campo, gana y recupera lo que es tuyo—Mamori lo había conseguido, quería asegurarse de que él volvería, no quería tener que verlo nuevamente en una camilla, soportando ese tremendo dolor. Un dolor que también le afectaba, muy profundamente.

—Podrán aplastarme, podrán romperme todos los malditos huesos del cuerpo, podrán hasta matarme—Hiruma se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta de salida en dirección al campo de juego—Pero volveré, _desde le mismísimo infierno_ si es necesario, con tal de recuperar mí beso de _tus labios_.

Y lo había dicho, su querido demonio volvería sin importar lo que pasase, y lo haría nada más y nada menos que para reclamar _sus labios_. Desde el campo sentía la ovación del público con el regreso de Hiruma, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro, se apresuró a volver a la banca de Deimon, para esperar ansiosamente el regreso de _su_ Demonio.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo, si llegaron hasta leer estas líneas, se los agradezco mucho por haber dedicado un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi shoot. Bueno, eso fue todo! Ojalá les haya gustado y sigan apoyando el Hirumamo :D<em>

_._

_._

_._

_¿review?_


End file.
